1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image, such as electrophotography, is currently used in various fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic charge image formed on a photoreceptor through a charging process and an electrostatic charge image forming process is developed using a developer containing a toner and is visualized through a transfer process and a fixing process.